Field of Endeavor
This invention relates to the sporting goods industry, and more specifically to a multi-function survival tool. A single unit comprising of a whistle, fire starter, blade sharpener, hook sharpener, signal mirror, and a glass-shattering device.
Currently, these items can be found in the market place as individual items. Although each of these items provides a useful purpose, alone they do not cover the many needs one may encounter in a survival situation. On a practical level, it would be too cumbersome to carry all of these items individually. By combining the above mentioned items into one multi-function tool, a convenient, practical tool can be utilized in the home, car, and virtually any outdoor activity. It can be used not only as a handy tool for everyday use, but also as a life saving device in a survival situation.
A multi-function general purpose utility and survival tool, which includes a three-chamber whistle, a flint rock fire starter, an alumina-rod style blade sharpener, an alumina honing stone, a hardened glass shattering device, and a signal mirror made of high-polished stainless steel.
A principle object and advantage of this device is a convenient and practical tool, which provides multiple functions as an aid to many sporting activities.
Another object and advantage of this device is the practical advantage of having several potential life saving features combined into a single unit, a necessity in a survival situation.
Other objects and advantages of this device will become readily apparent upon review of the following figures, specifications, and appended claims.